


Come Alive

by ScottishScurrie



Series: Voltron AU’s [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, F/F, F/M, Half-Based on a Roleplay, M/M, Middle-Class Keith (Voltron), Noble Lance (Voltron), Noble Matt (Voltron), Noble Pidge (Voltron), Peasant Hunk (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: When Shiro, a ringmaster miraculously goes missing, his brother, Keith is put in charge of the circus his brother created.
Relationships: Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron AU’s [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517291
Kudos: 1





	Come Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I was just listening to the Greatest Showman soundtrack and then though:
> 
> ‘hey what if i did this’
> 
> So now here it is.
> 
> Not a big fan of the actual movie but the soundtrack is really great, but if I hear This is Me one more time, I’m going to throw myself out of a window.
> 
> This is also based around the same time as TGSM too, because  
> y e e.

Keith looked around the tent, taking it in.

He sighed.

“This brings back memories.” He muttered.

Years and years ago, He used to come here with his parents to watch his brother, Shiro.

Those years are gone however but it’s his turn to make history.

He made his way to the market, carrying the old leaflets and posters and a box of nails with a hammer.

Mid way through nailing a poster to a wall, there was a figure right next to him.

“A circus, Hm?” It said.

Keith jumped and looked at the figure.

It was a noble man. Tanned skin, brown shiny hair, loads of freckles and ocean blue eyes.

“U-Uhm... Yes.”

“Oh! I remember this circus! Me and my mother went there! Is it still going?” The man asked.

Keith thought.

“It’ll be back soon. It’s not currently running but I’m planning to change that.”

The tanned man nodded.

“I’m looking forward to it.” He smiled, before taking a poster and running off.

After a couple of hours, Keith decided that was enough posters and headed back to the tent.

Surprisingly there was a line of people there.

He ran over.

He spotted the man he found at the market amongst the line.

“Uh, hello? Are you guys wanting Audition?”

Most of the line nodded, though a couple of people looked around confused before leaving quickly.

Keith smiled slightly, before leading the first person in.

It was quite around man, with dark caramel skin and curly brown hair with friendly sparkling brown eyes.

“So what’s your name?” Keith Asked.

“Well, my name is Tsuyoshi but my friends call me Hunk.” 

“Well... Erm..”

“You can call me Hunk.”

“Well, Hunk! What role do you want to take?”

“Well- I don’t know. I’ve never been to a circus before. I know a couple of things though. There’s a ringmaster and it’s usually in a tent... That’s all I really know.”

“Well, There’s sword eaters, fire breathers, people who go on tight ropes, animal tamers-“

Hunk perked up.

“I could be an animal tamer!”

“Well, You sort of... need an animal to show me you won’t die.” 

“Would a dog do?”

“I guess.”

Hunk nodded.

“I’ll be back in a bit.”

The next person in was two siblings.

“Oh wow... This place is big!” One of them said.

“Hello! What are your names?”

“Well, I am Romelle and this is Bandor, my brother. We’re ribbon dancers.”

“Would you mind showing me what you are capable of?” Keith asked.

Romelle nodded.

“Of course!”

She stood up, walking a fair amount away from the desk and began to dance, with her brother closely following.

At the end they both bowed.

Keith stood up and clapped.

“Well done! I have a feeling the audience will like you two very much.”

“Does that mean we’re going to be in the show?!” Bandor asked, jumping up and down.

Keith nodded.

“Most likely, yes. Unless more people come and I think they would better fit the show but that’s the only thing standing in the way.”

Romelle almost started to cry.

“Thank you. Thank you so much. We both deeply appreciate it.” Romelle said, bowing and they two swiftly left.

Hunk entered the room again, followed by a large golden dog.

“Hey... Erm... It’s me again, and this my dog, Frank.”

They duo proceeded to do a couple of tricks, some quite easy ones and some quite difficult ones.

Keith was quite impressed and he made his decision.

“You’ll need a bit of work, but I know people who will be able to help. Welcome to the Voltron Circus.”

Hunk grinned widely, bowing.

“Thank you very very much. You won’t regret this! I promise! Come on, Frank! We gotta tell Mama and Moma!” Hunk Said, before exiting the tent.

Keith smiled to himself.

More people came in. He accepted a few, declined a lot more.

There was a couple of people who caught his eye.

A dancer called Katie Holt, her brother, a sword eater, Matthew Holt, A gymnast called Shay and another dancer called Lotor.

When Keith was putting away the desk, The noble boy from the market was right next to him.

“I think this show will be rather good. There’s a lot of talent here. I can’t wait.” He said, giving Keith a smiled before he left quickly and quietly.

Keith didn’t know where to place it but something was off about that boy.

He wanted to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.wikihow.com/Do-Moves-for-a-Traditional-Ribbon-Dance  
> Bandor & Romelle’s Choreography (Yes i’m sorry it’s wiki-how)


End file.
